


Heat of the Moment

by gravitality



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, haha - Freeform, lets hope i can continue this, yeah i dont know here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitality/pseuds/gravitality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griefer Belt Pokemon AU. </p>
<p>Seong really, really, just wants an Umbreon. Scott really, really, is just bored. No one knows where Lars is, and the only person who saw him last is in an entirely different region. Will Lars be found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. I might come back and edit this later and maybe add more, but I might just go to the next chapter. Thanks again for being interested.
> 
> I'm really sorry this is so short, this is the most I've been able to write in weeks.

I can’t believe this. Leveling an eevee is so infuriating.   
If you think about it, leveling anything is infuriating, but this one in particular. Umbreons are hard to obtain. The only real way to get one is to level it up with high friendship levels, but I’m not even sure how to measure that. I mean, we got along, so maybe? Not to mention, I was a good ways away from the nearest Pokemon Center, or anything of the like. I shouldn’t have come out here.  
Why did I come to such a strong venue?   
Eevee was on his last legs, visibly and noticeably weakening with every breath. I could recall it and send out one of my stronger Pokemon, like Lapras or Absol, but they’re barely conscious as it is, and the others have either fainted or are poisoned or asleep or--or something. I clenched my fist, ordering another attack, Eevee obeying. I winced as he was knocked aside.  
Maybe the venue wasn’t strong, maybe we were just weak. I quickly ran through the Pokemon I had on me, thinking if I had any conscious Pokemon strong enough to defeat our opponent. I had none, the only conscious ones being Lapras and Weedle.   
We were fighting an Abomasnow, on our way up a mountain. I know this is a sure-fire way to evolve a Glaceon, but I thought it might help with bonding with my future Umbreon. Harsh storms, huddling together for warmth… I don’t know, bonding?  
“Flamethrower.” The voice was deep and strong, coming from behind. Immediately after, the Abomasnow fell, a Growlithe jumping onto the battlefield. . I blinked, looking behind me, a man coming up. He was tall--well, taller than me--with blond hair (which was totally dyed, it was such a fake blond). Honestly, he was fairly hot. Not that I would ever admit it. Ever. He had a Growlithe with him, and it seemed proud as it scampered over the fallen Abomasnow, who seemed to be attempting to stand and leave. Should I say ‘thanks?’ He did kind of steal Eevee’s experience.   
He glanced at me, then to my Eevee, collapsed on the ground, panting. His Growlithe pranced over to Eevee, sniffing at him, before making a soft bark at its trainer and nudging Eevee with its snout. He looked at me again, and my eyes narrowed. No one just walks around this mountain waiting for people to save. I mean, that’d be weird. People shouldn’t do that.   
“You want something?” I desperately hoped he wasn’t walking around waiting for people to save.  
“Looks like you need something.”   
I glared at him. He shrugged.   
“You didn’t need to jump in,” I started. “I was handling that perfectly well.”   
“You aren’t your Pokemon.”   
I winced. “Who are you walking around lecturing people?”  
He shrugged again. “Just thought you should take care of your Pokemon.”   
“I know that!”   
We fell into silence, and his Growlithe padded back over to him, and I went over to pick Eevee up. He wasn’t fairing all too well, but he’d survive. He was shivering and I hugged him closer to him. He mewed faintly, and I put him in my hood and he settled down, curling up against my neck. I stood and looked at the man.   
“Do you have an extra potion?”   
“I have a few berries.”  
It was a silent exchange as he looked around his bag for the oran berries, handing them to me, and one by one they went up to Eevee. At first, Eevee wouldn’t eat them, but soon enough, my hood was covered with oran berry juice. Not a good idea in the cold, but I didn’t mind. Eevee was happy, so I was happy.   
I muttered a reluctant ‘thanks,’ reaching up and petting Eevee, him mewing contentedly in response. The man nodded to me, and I felt it right to at least introduce myself.   
“Seong,” I stated with an outstretched hand. He looked at me, a cigarette in his mouth. He took it out and, with his free hand, shook my hand.   
“Scott,” was all he said. Not that I was expecting more, but his voice was just nice. “Where are you headed?” He asked, his hand leaving mine, now in his pocket. I looked at it before looking at him.   
“To the nearest town.”  
“Know where it is?”   
“No idea.”   
He let out a soft chuckle, his smile breathtaking. My breath caught in my throat, but I forced it out, annoyed with my interest in him. You could pick anyone, and you pick a random guy who takes the last experience your Eevee needed?   
“It’s North of here, Snowpoint City.”   
“Really?”   
“Yep.” The smoke circled around his head, and I couldn’t help but be entranced. The smoke clouded his face like a veil, his eyes piercing through like ice. I shook myself out of it. Hopefully, not physically. “Need help finding your way?”   
“I should have a map.” I rustled through my bag and nothing turned up. “I… must have left it somewhere.”   
“I’m on my way up there, so how about we go up there?” I was about to decline, before he continued: “It’s not as if you have any Pokemon available to protect you, right?” I sighed, and he, apparently, took that as a yes. “Should we leave now? We have nothing to do, right?”   
“Right,” I reluctantly agreed, a small sigh exiting my mouth. I promised myself that I’d always walk a few feet ahead of him. On second thought, that might not be the best idea. I didn’t know where I was going. “On we go,” I continued, slinging my bag over my shoulder.


End file.
